Talk:Romsca
who drew this? it looks like a stoat. but i bet that fallo the ferret would enjoy her company........ Ferahgo, one of the editors here, made that drawing. --LordTBT 01:42, 12 May 2006 (UTC) thats a preety ferret. even though shes a corsair. shes cool. Romsca is a divine ferret. Romsca did'ent diserve to die! i have read it,is this Ferago? will you do me a favor? go to the redwall fanfiction board and look up fallo swordsferret. pleae join, as i need you to draw somthing for me.... :What is all this rambling? This is a wiki. If you want to discuss Romsca as a character, please visit one of the numerous Redwall forums. Thanks, FlinkyTheStoat 18:09, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Shame about the fan art; it was really quite good. But then, I guess that kind of self promotion is pretty much hostis humani generis on the wiki. - d2r 14:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ha! Irony! Hostis humani generis used to mean pirate. Now it means terrorist, so I'm ot exactly sure what you meant unless you are saying that the Fan Art was pirated? Anyway, I'm not sure how it managed to stay on the page that long. It should have been taken off long ago. --Martin II I scare myself... 18:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :It was a pun. Romsca was a corsair - ba dum tshhh. My point, however, was that self-promotion's castigated (I assume) on the wiki. - d2r 18:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Since we have so many fan artists, the art doesn't go on character pages any longer. This one managed to somehow stay on for a while. The art is still in the fan art section. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) well i can see why, it's good enough to blend in with all the other pics! :) Arrowtail Pure randomness! 15:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Romsca vs Lask The fight between these two is one of the most famous scenes in the series.Although Jacques could have given a more detailed descrption of the fight.The Woodland Warrior 18:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) BJ could've put more description in everything... he isn't too terribly good. -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 02:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The viewpoint he took in that scene was from behind a locked door, there isn't much to say from that angle. As for description I think if he is lacking in descrition on some things(Which i personally disagree with)one of the places he isn't is in the food.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 02:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) hah! i can totally agree with that! I get hungry just READING about feasts! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 19:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Villain I don't think that Romsca should be a villain. She ends up good, so how could she be gray ''and a villain? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :She's a villain who is grey. You can't rule out her entire life of piracy. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thats true. Thanks, TBT! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC)